


Art inspired by King and Lionheart

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Poor Charles, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: “Then why did you take my collar off that first night? Why did you let me—in the forest—”“Because I can’t get enough of you,” Erik said roughly. “God help me.”Dear Ike, I can not choose from all the beautiful quotes that dot your fanfic. This story is a marvel and I want to draw dozens of illustrations. I hope the two lovers will manage to escape Shaw's clutches. What a romantic and chivalrous story. it's one of my favorites of this fandom when it is not even finished yet !





	Art inspired by King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [King and Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652617) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180917042901236634.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> “Then why did you take my collar off that first night? Why did you let me—in the forest—”
> 
> “Because I can’t get enough of you,” Erik said roughly. “God help me.”
> 
> Dear Ike, I can not choose from all the beautiful quotes that dot your fanfic. This story is a marvel and I want to draw dozens of illustrations. I hope the two lovers will manage to escape Shaw's clutches. What a romantic and chivalrous story. it's one of my favorites of this fandom when it is not even finished yet !


End file.
